A bunch of cats in Hueco Mundo
by GrimmjowKunsKitten
Summary: Kitsune and Koneko are the best of friends until one day they reach boiling point. Koneko in a blind fury manages to get them both killed and they wind up in Hueco Mundo. When they finds Aizen Kitsune meets Grimmjow and things happen...


First story ever! . Please tell me what i should edit and

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach i only own the characters and the story line.

* * *

><p>Birds chirp outside as my concentration started to slip from the teacher ... Than the sound of the lunch bell intrudes my dozing mind. A chorus of books getting slammed shut starts and before i know it I'm the only in the room who hasn't joined my group of friends. My hands push out from my desk and I wince at the sound of the chair screeching when it gets scraped across the floor. I step away from the cluttered, mahogany desk and after a few cat stretches and yawns I step into the bustling hallway to set off on my epic expedition to my group of friends.<p>

My muscles relax and unwind as i finally reached the end of the wriggling mass of bodies and i scan the area for Koneko. My god i though to myself i can't believe Daichi and his gang were talking about Miyuki like that! That's just..wrong... Anyways off that subject..Where the hell is Koneko? And just after those words left my mouth I spotted her. Well, well, well! Speak of the devil! "HEY KONEO! OVER HERE" I yelled desperately whilst waving frantically.

"Hey Kitsune chan!" Replies that warm, tired voice that I know oh so well. Which also just so happens to belong to a brown skinned girl who was the figure I was yelling to in the busy hallway. "Took you long enough to get here Ko chan! I was about to give up and go back to my classroom!" I exclaimed exasperatedly and tried to unsuccessfully set off with Koneko attached to me towards Miyuki's homeroom which was where everyone else was. I was about to yell again when I looked down and saw that sad look that Koneko often pulled out to cause disaster. Oh my god this'll be a long day i thought to myself and mentally face palmed myself for having such a...Unique...Best friend." Please Ko chan we need to get to the others and I'm starving and we've got gym afterwards! I'm not really in the mood!" My mood was quickly changing from amused to frustrated. "B-B-B-BUT DON'T YOU LOVE ME KITSUNE?" And cue the fountain of tears and ear splitting wailing. " Yes i do darling and if we don't go my love might take an abusive turn."That was enough to make Koneko's eyes widen in fear and sprint off anime style like the school 100m sprint champion she was well.. She shared that title with me. I mean there's got to be a reason i sent 5 boys home with bleeding balls when they attempted to call me 'kitty' chan. A grin spread across my face and I raced after her so i wouldn't get left behind.

Giggling hysterically like the idiots we were we finally come to a screeching halt in front of the white, wooden door of 2A and were about to step in when an annoying, high pitched voice shrilled out. " HEEEY KOKO CHAN!" DAMN IT! I thought in annoyance. We were so close to not seeing her for a whole glorious day! DAMN IT! I inhaled deeply and steeled my nerves as I turn around and wait for the shower of bullets. I unconsciously hissed as I laid eyes on the one and only Sasha Tani in all her bitchy glory. "Let's go Ko..!" My speech had been cut off by Koneko enthusiastically replying with an energetic "Hi Sasha!" Fuck... I had forgotten that even though Ko chan knows I hate Sasha she still holds a place in her heart for that two faced bitch. I sighed in annoyance and slumped on a wall and tried to tune out their insistent droning.

My God! I can't stay another minute! My mouth opened to yell out to Koneko I was going ahead when i heard a certain persons name uterred. "I heard Reizo dunped Erika because he couldn't keep pretending to love her when he loved someone else! "Really? I thought Reizo was serious about Erika i mean she's a perfect, beach blonde beauty! But than again... That leaves me with a chance again to get Reizo... Thanks alot S chan for telling me!" MY GOD THAT BITCH! SHE HIT KONEKO AT HER WEAK POINT! REIZO! THAT IS UNFORGIVIABLE! I'M STOPPING THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW!

"Hey Ko chan we should get going otherwise lunch will end!" I'm not going to make the fact i don't like Sasha a secret so I clearly shot a glare in her direction which also happened to be the direction of where hell was. "Ohhhhh! The cat's running with her tail between her legs! anyways see ya Koko chan!" My anger had reached boiling point at that remark and was starting to seep through the cracks that were growing larger every second. "I'm sorry but the last time i checked that phrase was used for dogs in general. Maybe if you opened your ears more in English class more than you opened your legs and shirt at lunch you would've known." I sneered with venom dripping off every word back. It seemed that Sasha took that as a challenge to her black eyed, tanned, 'sexy' reputation and let the bullets rip. "At least i'm something worth looking at you midget with mismatched proportions!" She snapped back with just as much intention to wound. "I'm all natural rather than you Barbie!" I wasn't going to let her take a stab at my shortness. "Well in the end it's always barbie that gets ken! Ta ta Kitsune!" And with a swish of her black, straight hair and a swirl of her hips she was gone with her posse.

"My god! Did you see that? Is she like suicidal or something?" After my anger had sizzled down I finally noticed the fact that there was a large gossiping crowd around us. "I know! She's not gonna be able to walk down the hallway anymore without people whispering about her!" Says the person who just so happens to be doing that right now. Contradicting bastard! Kitsune!" Koneko yelled and harshly pulled me into the room.

"Ouch! There's gonna be a mark there." I winced in pain. "Not now Kitsune! You promised me that you wouldn't start a big fight with Sasha AGAIN!" Koneko was yelling at this point and I knew i'd upset her. It was pretty clear with the crystal clear, tears that were running down her face and the way her usually calm, sugary voice has twisted into a hoarse cry with a sharp edge. I've done it now! I mentally bashed myself up for breaking Koneko's heart. Koneko has abandoned any hope of keeping herself together and had started wailing miserably into her palms. "Me and Miyuki have stood by you when everyone else was talking about your latest showdown and who would win. The head of the school or the fast, neko chan of the school! EVERYONE WAS PLACING FUCKING BETS WHILE WE WERE TRYING TO HUSH EVERYTHING DOWN! YOU PROMISED US YOU WOULD'NT START A FIGHT AGAIN! SOME PROMISE THAT WAS KITSUNE!" Koneko hissed at me in blind fury.

Wow... That..Hurt...A lot. "I'm really really sorry Ko chan! I promise this time properly! I swear on my life i won't do this again!" My desperate plea for forgiveness was instead rewarded with Koneko shoving me into a boy's desk and flying out the door in hysterics. "SORRY!" I quickly shouted to the poor boy I had crashed into who was now in an awkward position on the floor with the metal chair on his leg and his work splayed around him. When I finally got out into the crowded hallway which had just heard our episode I only just managed to grab a final glimpse of Koneko's black, semi wavy hair getting caught in the front door before she slammed the door shut.

The sound echoed in my mind for a while at full blast until i snapped out of the daze and set off at a speed that would've shamed Usain Bolt. The whole time i prayed Koneko wouldn't run into the middle of the road like the ditz she was and get herself mortally wounded. All I heard and saw after stepping outside into the blazing, Summer sun was Koneko stepping into the path of a ginormous truck and the way the truck's horn and Koneko screamed just a little too late before hurtling myself into the path of the mega truck and in front of Koneko.

* * *

><p>Wow XD first story ever... I think it went ok? And please remember to comment and tell me what i should fix up! My eyes are bad and i tend to lose focus on what i'm editing like that time i lost that until that i was supposed to edit...<p> 


End file.
